


Mask (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Cannibalism, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 06] - [Gabriel's POV]Gabriel is bored and decides to play a little game with vampires.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Mask (EN)

The poor vampire took a tumble on the coffee table and broke it in half. He coughed a bit while I fully entered the room.

“Oh man… I loved that table. That was mahogany!” I said, proud of my reference but it seemed the monster didn’t see the movies or read the books.

The vampire coughed up some blood and looked at me with angry eyes. That was rare, I had to admit it, and it wasn’t unpleasant. Finally, some challenge. The poor bastard looked pissed off and he was right to feel that way. It had been four days since I’ve been playing with him. I had been in Springfield, Oregon since a few months and I was starting to get bored, as usual, but it was at this moment that I saw a little vampire nest, well hidden in Harvest Landing, a little park situated in North Springfield. There were like… four vampires? Maybe more, don’t know, don’t care. But I had the good idea to play with them like the trickster I am.

I made them believe that a new vampire was here, alone and scared, so they “adopted” her. I didn’t know vampires would be that united. This “girl” was nice to them, bringing them food to survive but spoiler alert: this was dirt and only dirt. But I managed to make them believe it was meat. What fools they were. But the thing I didn’t know was that they began to be very hungry and aggressive and one day, one of them killed a young girl. That was too bad because I knew that if the body of the girl was found, hunters would come here and I really didn’t want hunters to come, especially those big dumb Winchester brothers. They think I’m dead so what would happen if they find out Mr. Trickster is still alive? Nope. I didn’t need that at all.

I covered up the crime by making all the vampire wounds disappear so that it would look like a fatal accident. And it worked, obviously. The vampires became more and more aggressive towards my “vampire girl” so I spiced up the whole situation – which was very funny from my point of view, like a drama show. One of the vampires was a shy guy who never talked, too discreet. But he was loved. So, I used my illusions to make him look like a hunter. A bad hunter. And the vamps didn’t see anything, so obviously they attacked him… And… Ate him. Damn, that was spectacular. Three brothers eating their fourth brother without seeing it. I clapped in my hands, making them jump at the sound of my hands and they saw the new girl disappear and the hunter turning back into their now dead brother. What came next was… delightful. The horror was marking the poor bastards faces when they realized they ate their little bro. Boohoo. So sad. With a movement of my fingers, one vampire flew away before being impaled on a metal stick that was coming out the wall. The other one ran away. Meh, that’s okay, he won’t do anything. Plus, I’m pretty sure a hunter will cross his path and kill him. The last vampire that was here just hit the table – you know, the mahogany one – and now that everyone is on the same page, the show must go on.

The poor guy looked at me with anger and tried to get up. I let him do so because why not? He stayed still, standing up in the middle of the wrecked room.

“Who are you…?” he said.

I pouted. Oh, well…

“My name is Loki, I am the God of-“

“No, you’re not.” The vampire said, cutting me short.

“Is that so?” I said, arching my eyebrows.

“Well, that’s too bad for you because I do know Loki and his children. I met him in Vegas when I was still a lonely vamp.”

Well, shit. I clicked my tongue on my teeth and looked at the vampire, silent.

“Drop the mask.” The vampire said. “I’m going to die anyway, right? So, I want to know who, or should I say what killed me.”

I rolled my eyes. Yeah sure. My eyes glowed and the shadow of my big golden wings appeared behind my back. I saw the surprise on the vampire’s face, even fear. His anger was totally gone now. The lights flickered and then nothing. My eyes were back to normal and my wings disappeared.

“An Angel…” The vampire whispered, kind of fascinated and paralyzed.

“Yup. An Archangel more precisely.”

“… Lucifer?”

“Nope.”

“… Michael…?”

“Guess again.”

The vampire frowned. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for his next answer. But he was silent, looking at me with curiosity. I rolled my eyes and raised my hands a bit.

“Oh, come on!” I said, a bit upset. “That’s why I hate this family sometimes. It’s always about Luci and Mike. Well, breaking news, we are four Archangels! Michael, Lucifer, Me and Raphael. Ugh... I am Gabriel.”

The vampire’s face stayed neutral. I looked at him and sighed, passing a tired hand over my face.

“Okay, you know what? I’m done playing with you. It’s not funny anymore.”

I swiped my forefinger and the head of the vampire made a whole turn like an owl would do. The now dead bastard fell on the floor and I sighed. That’s why I’m wearing masks. Because no one is taking me seriously. I’m Gabriel, the third Archangel, the trickster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this OS is more violent, sorry. I wanted to show this hurt, upset and dark side of Gabriel's personnality. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
